narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi Hiroshi
Daichi Hiroshi was a shinobi from Konoha, and a teammate of Zen and Hikaru Shotai until he defected from the village after forbidden experiments to obtain greater power. His experiments succeeded, and thus he was wanted for crimes of murder and theft. He created a signature jutsu similar to Orochimaru’s in order to steal a person’s body, but unlike Orochimaru, it is only limited to once a year, and his body seems to “absorb” the other person’s body, similar to the process of a Jinchuriki. It can be broken, so unlike Orochimaru, a target must be subdued beforehand. Also, it does not make a user immortal (as his body absorbs the other person’s body), though it grants him all the other person’s abilities and powers. Another draw back is to reach the same level of ability the person once had with the ability, Daichi must train himself to use the art. The third and final drawback is that he can only possess one body at a time, so in order to absorb another person he must surrender his current body, losing the Kekkai Genkai of the person he has absorbed in the process. This extraction usually kills the person he has absorbed, but on rare occasions the victim survives. Currently, he is working on a way to enhance his technique to absorb more then one person at once. Background Daichi was born to a family of store owners. He grew up as a poor boy, living off of the little money they had and having none left over for themselves. Daichi was enrolled into the Ninja Academy, wanting to make a better life for himself and his family. Soon after enrolling, he was made an orphan because his father committed suicide and his mother died of a broken heart, leaving Daichi to grow up in an orphanage. He graduated with Zen and Hikaru Shotai, being put on their team due to his limited skills as a ninja. He was poor at almost everything ninja related, having below average jutsu, and hand to hand combat skills. Daichi was overshadowed by his teammates, still being a low ranking ninja when his colleges became Jonin and ANBU. He would often substitute in for sick and injured ninja for low ranking missions, but was mocked and teased often for his limited progress. Zen noted that Daichi was sick of being weak, and overtime this grew into an obsession for power. He came to believe that it was his father and mother's weakness that lead them to die, and if made himself strong he would never die. At the same time, he befriended a old woman who used to be a ninja, who possessed the Boil Release Kekkai Genki. Eventually, Daichi snapped and began working on a way to steal the powers of those he encountered, with Orochimaru as his "colleague". Using experiments, he began making a jutsu that would steal the powers and bodies of his enemies and those stronger then him. Eventually, his experiments came to a conclusion, where he absorbed the body of a young child and was granted his chakra. Daichi would by his time, learning the jutsu could only be cast once a year, and after a year passed, he absorbed the woman he befriended, granting him her chakra, her kekkai genkai, and every jutsu she learned, discovering that he also had to give up the child he had previously absorbed. Zen and Hikaru, noticing the woman's disappearance and Daichi's sudden new powers, confronted their former friend, who escaped and promised to absorb them should their powers ever exceed his. Daichi would go missing for several years, obtaining the Storm and Scorch Releases during that time, giving up his former powers in the process because he believes the other powers/person to be stronger then the one he currently has. Eventually, he would stumble upon a very powerful ninja with Shikotsumyaku, the bone manipulation Kekkai Genkai who's body was also experimented on by Orochimaru, and after defeating him with Scorch Release, would give up that power to obtain the incredibly rare Kekkai Genkai. Using this, he killed Hikaru Shotai, a skilled Lava Release user, but decided not to give up his Kekkai Genkai in exchange for his, because of how easily he had defeated the Lava user. Instead, he ordered his follower to capture Krysta Yuki, a Ice Release user, and experiment on her with Hashirama's DNA to grant her, and potentially her child, the Wood Release. His theory was that by doing this, the child would have three Kekkai Genkai, and by absorbing the body of the child he would obtain the three Kekkai Genkai and be the strongest Shinobi in the world. Although his experiment worked, Krysta escaped, and upon giving birth to her child died. Daichi currently now hunts this child in order to absorb him and acquire the three Kekkai Genkai, while working on a way to enhance his jutsu to absorb more then one person, in order to potentially keep Shikotsumyaku and be even stronger. Abilities Daichi was, before his experiments on stealing human bodies, a very poor ninja. He had poor ninjutsu and taijutsu, and was noted for no natural talent, and even his hard work only got him so far. After discovering a way to obtain the abilities of others by absorbing their bodies, he obtained several kekkai genaki and jutsu over the years, however, giving up his current vesal weakens him back to his original state, meaning that any experience he gets while having a vesal is given to the body of the one he has absorbed instead of himself. Body Asorbtion Jutsu His signature ability, Daichi would experiment for several years to discover how to absorb the body and powers of another being. Once a year, Daichi could use this jutsu to steal the body of a person, obtaining their chakra to add to his own, as well as any Kekkai Genkai the person possessed. This process seals the body inside him, acting like the process of a Jinchuriki, however the person dies, the sealing technique keeping their body producing chakra and powers for Daichi like the person was alive. Using this, he gained vast power and became a huge threat to the shinobi world. However, it does have drawbacks. The absorption process can be broken, and any ability Daichi gets must be discovered and trained to use, and if he decides to change, he must surrender his current victim and all of their powers, usually killing them for good so he cannot use them again. While he is working on a way to absorb more then one person at once, Orochimaru deems this impossible, and considers his own technique for absorbing a person's body superior. Kekkei Genkai Daichi has possessed a vast amount of Kekkai Genkai, therefore he has vast knowledge in the fighting arts of most Kekkai Genkai. His most current Kekkai Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, is considered his most dangerous yet. Status Part I TBA Part II TBA Trivia TBA Category:DRAFT